


Fnf Rp thingies

by MyCharactersGotShipped



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, RP, i suck at it but yea, ok i have no idea what to put here, would be nice to use ocs too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCharactersGotShipped/pseuds/MyCharactersGotShipped
Relationships: none yet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Fnf Rp thingies

Heeey uh so for some reason I really want to Rp fnf (and use my oc that I created for it) but couldn't find anyone, so I will just leave this here if anybody wants to rp with me 

I'm oki with smuts/lemons and gory things (I mainly want to rp smuts)

If you have and oc you can use it but only if you let me use mine too- tell me everything about your oc down here or in discord 

English it's not my first language so sorry if you don't understand what I type sometimes- the same thing for my grammar 

Yes, some mods are allowed (and the thing I want to rp the most it's the corruption/evil mod)

Rape/non-con things are allowed 

I'm aight with most kinks but some are.... pretty weird to rp 

No, even if I try my best I just can't be dom- just sub so ye,, sorry! (sometimes switch?) 

If I rlly like the rp I might draw something here and there 

Sometimes I'm not active or I take a while to respond and that's it I guess

Characters I will not be to rp as are daddy dearest, the mom and lemon demon- I MIGHT be able to rp as skid or pump but I'm not the best at energetic characters but I can try,,,,,

My discord where I will rp:  
Tan lolli lover#4521 


End file.
